ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Backward World: Part 1
This is the first episode of Albedo 10. Summary Albedo gets the Evolutiontrix. Plot Albedo is fighting Evil Ben as Ult. Big Chill in Bellwood. (Ult. Big Chill) Well, you're nice. I ask for some quiet time, and what do I get? A evil Ben on the loose! Evil never stops in this town, I tell you! (Evil Heatblast) Whatever. Evil Heatblast then fires four fireballs at Ultimate Big Chill, who turns intangible. (Ult. Big Chill) Ha! You can't even touch me. Evil Heatblast then pops out his Ultramatrix symbol, and pushes it down on the Evil Mega Heatblast hologram. (Ult. Big Chill) Oh, man. Is it time to go hero? Or is it time to go INFINITE! THEME SONG! Ult. Big Chill evolves into Infinite Big Chill. (Inf. Big Chill) Try taking on someone your own size man! (Evil Mega Heatblast) Okay, then. I will start doing that. Mega Heatblast fires 3 mega-sized fireballs at Inf. Big Chill who shapeshifts into an ice wall. The fireballs then bounce off the ice wall and turn into freezeballs, which then hit Mega Heatblast dealing enough damage to devolve him. (Evil Heatblast) I'm still more powerful. (Inf. Big Chill) Not anymore. Inf. Big Chill devolves into Ult. Big Chill, who then transforms into Ult. Upgrade. Ult. Upgrade then merges with the Rustbucket Mk II remote. (Ult. Upgrade) You don't want to be exterminated now, do you? (Evil Heatblast) I'll do what ever it takes to get off you, smelly hero! (Ult. Upgrade) You just pushed your luck, Evil Ben! Ult. Upgrade presses down on the cykorb bomb button. Then, the Rustbucket Mk II arrives and shoots a cykorb bomb on the back of Evil Heatblast which explodes. Then, Evil Ben retreats. Ult. Upgrade unmerges with the Rustbucket Mk II remote control and then turns back into Albedo. (Albedo) Well, that was easy. The Ultimatrix beeps and then gets an incoming transmission from Azmuth. (Azmuth, crackly) I have something shshsh Albedo I am shshsh system Galvan 1 come and shshsh the evolutiontrix. (Albedo) That was weird, but I better go! Azmuth might be in trouble! Albedo gets into the AzmuthJET 5000 and flies toward Galvan Prime Mk III. (Albedo) His planet was destroyed, again? SCENE END On Galvan Prime... (Blukic) Malware has been detected, First Thinker Azmuth. (Azmuth) Man the X5-50 TimeAccelerator Cannons. 5 blue cannons with red barrels rise up from the top of Galvan HQ and start shooting 36ths of Malware. (Albedo) There's Galvan Prime MK III! I'll destroy those pieces of Malware again if I have to. Albedo then presses a few buttons and a giant cannon appears, sticking Malware back together and then busting his B.I.O code. (Azmuth) Yes! Albedo is here! He picked up my call through the Ultimatrix. It's good that he is here, now. The AzmuthJET 5000 lands on the Galvan Prime surface. Albedo steps out. (Albedo) Hello, Azmuth. It's good to see you. (Azmuth) I've been looking all over for you, Albedo! Thank goodness you're here! (Albedo) Why? What's the matter, Azmuth? (Azmuth) Nothing, Albedo. I just finished making the EvolutionTrix for you! (Albedo) Cool! Now where is it? (Azmuth) Come with me, Albedo. I'll take you to where it is held. Azmuth and Albedo walked off towards Azmuth's tower. SCENE END In Azmuth's Main Lab... (Azmuth) And here is the EvolutionTrix. The EvolutionTrix was shown floating is a glass orb. (Azmuth) Give your Ultimatrix to me, please. (Albedo) OK. Albedo takes off his Ultimatrix, and then gives it to Azmuth. Azmuth drops it into the EvolutionTrix, hence combining the two trixes. (Azmuth) There you go. Azmuth gives the combined EvolutionTrix to Albedo who puts it on. (Albedo) Cool. I fear Fusion Ben is terrorizing Bellwood right now. (Azmuth) OK. But before you go, I want to do something. Azmuth then activates then Master Control. (EvolutionTrix) Master Control unlocked Code 1-0-0-7-7-1-2-M TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 OF A BACKWARD WORLD Characters *Albedo *Azmuth *Blukic *Evil Ben *Fusion Ben (mentioned) Villains *Evil Ben *Fusion Ben (mentioned) Aliens Used By Albedo *Ultimate Big Chill *Infinite Big Chill *Ultimate Upgrade By Evil Ben *Evil Heatblast *Evil Mega Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Albedo 10 Category:Series Premieres